Matteus Harkonen
Matteus Harkonen is a major character in the first and second seasons. He is played by starring cast member Wayne, and debuts in the series premiere. Matteus is the first son of Lord Leto Harkonen and brother to Trystan and Bella. Biography Matteus was born into House Harkonen. He was sent as a ward to House Etredes at the age of 8 and became fast friends with the first son and heir to the house. On one of his many trips back to his homeland, he was captured and tortured for information about his home house and the house of his ward, not giving up any secrets, his captors "cut" him. Consoled by his friend Edwin, Matteus returned to Redhill. Matteus is skilled in many conversational aspects as well as stealth. He favours his longbow in battle and prefers to stay at range. When things get up close and personal, Matteus has a reputation for extracting information from his victims by less savory means. Torture is a secret pleasure of his, which he attributes to his own graphic torture as a young man where he was brutally "cut". He stays very close to Edwin who appears to have grown accustomed to some of Matteus' strange ways. First Season Matteus and his companions traveled to King's Landing for the Tourney of King Robert's Nameday. Along the way, they encountered wolves and bandits, as well as a strange character known as the Fox knight. Caught up in a plot to discredit the family name of Attredes, Matteus helped to bring down Orton Lugus who at first appeared to be an ally but was later revealed to be a ring leader of the plot. Matteus along with Edwin were crucial in the unraveling of the mystery suspecting Orton early on and watching for any suspicious behaviour as well as creating allies to assist them encase the tables turned. In the Tournament, Matteus participated in the archery contest. He placed third, beaten by Anguy the Archer and Sarella Sand. Matteus returned to the home house of Attredes and unbeknownst to his companions arranged in secret to have the disgraced Orton captured on his way to the wall and brought to their homestead. Later on the night of their return Orton was found brutally tortured and unburdened of his manhood with a note expressing that the enemies of house Attredes had been well dealt with. Second Season After a few months of being back at Redhill, home of the Atredes house, Ser Erik Etredes' betrothed, Aranette, was kidnapped by sellsword Bradyn Locke. After tracking carriage trails and footsteps (beating bandits along the way), the group found Aranette's corpse. Led by a warged Eyla Hardyng, the group followed Bradyn Locke. The group beat bandits and a bear on his journey. Eventually, they arrived at Wayferer's Rest were the group murdered Bradyn after he revealed a member of the guard hired him and the behest of a mysterious benefactor. At the feast for Lord Tywin, Matteus paid his sister a very generous gold dragon simply to watch Lady Shareen and with the information his sister provided Matteus deduced that the Lady Shareen may ineed be pregnant moment before the announcment was made to the whole dinner party. Although no evidence yet presents itself Matteus remains a suspicous and watchful eye over the court, looking out for Edwin and his house.